Traditionally, the manufacturing of a receiver comprising a magnet assembly is complicated due to the large number of small parts which have to be assembled. Furthermore, the magnetic interface may complicate the manufacturing process.
Prior art document EP 2 464 141 discloses a transducer assembly with a U-shaped armature. At least a part of the U-shaped armature forms part of the magnet housing.
EP 1 962 551 discloses a moving armature receiver. The receiver comprises a magnet housing being formed partly by legs of the armature.
CN 105 187 987 discloses a magnetic drive mechanism and a receiver comprising the magnetic drive mechanism. The magnet is attached directly to the receiver housing to omit a magnet shell.
US 2005/140436 discloses a method and a system for assembling of electroacoustic transducers. A magnet shell is formed by shell parts and by legs of an E-shaped armature.
US 2011/0311091 discloses an acoustic conversion device comprising a yoke with adjustable size for optimisation of the distance between the magnets.